


Of Asking and Receiving

by SheepOh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Explicit Consent, Hand Job, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepOh/pseuds/SheepOh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’John…’’, Sherlock whimpered, pressing himself more snuggly against him.<br/>‘’Hmm?’’, he pressed back, ‘’What do you want? Tell me’’<br/>‘’I want you’’, he moaned.</p><p>As Sherlock learns to be more confident in expressing his needs, John learns to trust them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Asking and Receiving

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [TidesAndMoons](http://tidesandmoons.tumblr.com/) for enduring my never ending complaints and insecurities as I wrote this and for beta-ing it, as always.

Sherlock wasn’t one to be very demonstrative nor verbal about his desires. John thought it was due to some lingering embarrassment about the needs and wants of his body, and tried to read him as best as he could. Of course, his best could still not always be accurate. To avoid any hurt, John always double checked that everything he did was okay with Sherlock. He knew it sometimes frustrated the younger man who might think him slightly paranoid but he was not about to risk hurting him on account of timidity.

With this reticence he usually had to engaging anything himself, Sherlock greatly surprised John one evening when, not long after the doctor had retired for the night, he joined him. That in itself didn’t surprise him much. They’d often shared beds since they’d become involved, any time Sherlock accepted to sleep really. What wasn’t so usual was Sherlock pressing against him, an unmissable erection poking his lower back through cotton. He licked his lips, his only movement, and he waited.

‘’John…’’, Sherlock whimpered, pressing himself more snuggly against him.

‘’Hmm?’’, he pressed back, ‘’What do you want? Tell me’’

‘’I want you’’, he moaned.

He turned John on his back, crawling onto him to straddle him as they kissed feverishly. 

He grinded his erection against John’s growing one, kissing him and moaning his name.

‘’Sherlock’’, he panted between kisses and groans, ‘’we can just keep this up or you can have anything you want but you have to tell me,’’

‘’I want you’’, he repeated in a whisper.

‘’Show me how’’

Sherlock slipped two fingers of each hand under the elastic of John’s pajama bottoms. He looked up at him, seeking confirmation, getting an eager nod for answer. He slid them down, the elastic catching briefly on his cock as he lifted his hips off the bed. The fabric thrown down the bed, Sherlock kneeled just over John’s knees, observing him, licking his lips and palming himself at the view.

He was gorgeous and so arousing like this, unguarded, pure desire written on his features. John was eager to have him naked and under his hands but he didn’t dare break the spell that somehow let him ask and reach for what he wanted. He instead let his own desires show throughout his face and body, letting Sherlock do as he pleased with the knowledge he got of it.

He shed down his own bottoms, exposing himself, somewhat faster than he had John’s. He didn’t leave him much time to appreciate the view before he was hovering over him again, kissing him roughly and rearranging himself so both their cocks were aligned. They groaned lowly at the first contact and again as Sherlock thrusted them tighter together, creating light friction, driving them both mad with want. 

He was the one controlling the rhythm and strength of their thrusts, letting it build until he was frantically frotting against John’s hard cock, moaning his name in pleasure as well as in a demand for more. 

‘’Anything you want, Sherlock’’, he reminded him, getting another moan for answer.

Sherlock turned them over, pulling John over him. He kissed him sloppily, open-mouthed, thrusting his tongue between his lips to lick and suck at his. He grabbed the back of his head, trying to get deeper into his mouth.

‘’Please’’, he pleaded pulling John’s head away from him and lower down his body.

John kissed and licked his way down Sherlock’s torso, dragging at a nipple a rib, his navel, and then a hip. He played at their level, kissing, licking and nipping at and between them, as he brought his hands to massage his thighs. He made them spread just enough for him to fit in between.

He curled his fist around the base of Sherlock’s cock and brought his head down to leave a feather kiss at its head, then open mouthed ones on the shaft.

He teased him this way, enjoying every little moan and whimper it drew from him until he suddenly took as much of his length as he could in his mouth, holding the rest tightly in his fist.

Sherlock, surprised, sat up abruptly at the warm engulfing sensation and held onto the blond’s head as he sucked him off. John sucked him just as he knew he liked. He could feel his lover getting ever closer to his orgasm. He was tightening his grip on his hair, getting louder, the tension in his body making him curl his toes. Just as he thought it was over, he was grabbed by the shoulders and shoved back up, his face nearly colliding with Sherlock’s panting one.

‘’I want you closer’’, he huffed out, ‘’to see you’’

His tone was pleading and John understood what he wanted right away. He wanted to know, to see who he was with, see how it made him feel, how it made him react, his own little reassurance that this was them as they both wanted.

John rearranged himself on his side so he was pillowing Sherlock’s head with an arm, holding him close, and looking straight into his eyes. He kissed him softly as he reached with his free hand for his erection, then some more as he stroked him slowly, spit and pre-come serving as lube. He freed his lips when he accelerated his rhythm, giving his cock firmer and faster tugs, his name pooling out of Sherlock’s lips and their gazes locked into each other’s.

John thought if Sherlock didn’t come soon, he would. It seemed only the view of Sherlock he had and his own cock rubbing against nothing but his thigh and thin air could be enough.

Sherlock’s orgasm luckily did hit him first. He held him through it, but switched his hand to his own cock after it seemed the last spurt had come out, stroking himself roughly but efficiently until his cum joined Sherlock’s in his fist. 

‘’Hmm, got all you wanted?’’, he purred, wiping his hand on the sheets behind him, when he got back to himself.

‘’Almost.’’

‘’Almost. Is it because I-‘’

‘’Finished yourself? No. That was somewhat… stimulating.’’

‘’Oh? Well, then, tell me. What do you want?’’

‘’Cuddles?’’, he asked shyly, making John laugh heartily. 

Nothing had ever sounded as endearing as that one word coming from between Sherlock’s uncertain lips.

He nodded, smiling and brought the blankets up to wrap around them in a tight embrace.

Sherlock nuzzled John’s neck, holding his torso tightly against himself and sighed in contentment as his blogger rubbed circles in his back and shoulders.

The experience had been a positive one enough that Sherlock felt more comfortable asking for what he wanted. He still had many things he wanted to request of John, some recently discovered, others carefully stored in his mind some time ago. John himself hoped he’d hear Sherlock voice a few more of his desires in the future. They both would, in their own time.


End file.
